The Maternal Fetal Medicine Network is one of the premire groups of clinical investigators in the country. The Columbia Center has been privileged to be a member of this research collaborative for over 15 years and is now submitting a competitive renewal application for the next 5 years. The Columbia Center is composed of 6 large perinatal centers working together under a single administrative structure administered by Columbia University. The centers have a long and successful history of collaborative multicentered research. During the last 5 year period of the MFMU, the Columbia Center has ranked first in recruitment. Columbia Center faculty have designed and led major trials, performed ancillary studies and secondary analysis, served on subcommittees, and successfully presented concepts. The Columbia Center provides over 25,000 deliveries per year of which over 30% are high risk; has 33 MFM physicians, several of which have the protected time and expertise to be involved in Network activities; tertiary level NICUs with neonatologists experienced in Network studies; well established infant follow-up programs; and over 40 nurses, recruiters and staff dedicated to network activities.